Raven Blood
by delay
Summary: SCIII. TiraSiegfried. After Siegfried destroys Soul Edge, Tira runs off in anger and fustration. Now, Tira is out for revenge and plans to eliminate Siegfried. A depressing tale about a girl who has nothing, and a man who's past still haunts him.
1. 1 I'll Cut Your Heart OUt

**Raven Blood**

* * *

Title: Raven Blood  
Series: Soul Caliber III (3)  
Genre(s): Romance/General  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Tira/Siegfried (Minor Talim/Yun-seong)

Note: Siegfried will be wearing his regular costume in this story, along with his fist Requiem. Tira, on the other hand, will be wearing her color editted second costume, with her weapon Vimana. This will continue on the majority of the fanfic.

Summary: Tira/Siegfried. During the fight to strengthen Soul Edge, Tira was forced into fighting Siegfried. Having been pushed aside easily, Siegfried then continued onwards, destroying Soul Edge. Surprised and anguished, Tira flees from the Lost Cathedral. Revenge burned in her eyes when she finally realized that her only likeness was destroyed. Tira, the seventeen year-old, ex-Bird of Passage member, was now out for Siegfried's blood. And at the same time, Siegfried seeked to destroy the still-loyal servant of Soul Edge. A depressing tale of a young girl who has no one in her life, and a man who's past still haunts him...

Spoiler: She remembered everything. Every little detail. And she still does not know what to make of it. Her foster family was slaughtered by her own hands, and did she enjoy it? So many thoughts were swarming in her head that she didn't even notice a girl and a slightly older male come up next to her, weapons raised.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**I'll Cut Your Heart Out  
**

* * *

"No..." Tira whispered as she watched Siegfried defeat Zasalamel, Soul Edge now in plain view against the Lost Cathedral floor. Her dark, reddish-brown eyes gleamed with fear and anxiety as Siegfried stepped forward with his sword raised to Soul Edge. She opened her mouth to scream no, but nothing came out when he continued to look around frantically.

Tira saw nothing, but continued to watch in horror when he raised his Requiem sword and spun it around fiercely, destroying whatever was there as well as Soul Edge in the process.

"It doesn't matter... I will live on." She heard Siegfried say, and wondered what he meant. "To live...is my redemption..."

The words puzzled her, and Tira watched him until he picked his Requiem up, standing tall, and turned to face her. His face was twisted into a calm, yet deadly expression.

Her dark eyes widened and she grabbed her Vimana from the Lost Cathedral ground and took off, running as fast as her legs would allow. She did not hear him follow her, but continued to run. She knew exactly where she had to head to.

Ostrheinsburg Castle was her only salvation at the moment. Tira was not safe from him there at all, but atleast it would allow her time to rest. Rest and regain energy. Her wounds were fatal, blood leaking from each and every cut that Siegfried gave her in their battle. She tried everything to keep him from passing her and getting to her master, but failed horrendously.

If she had just given it a little more, she could've done it. She could've destroyed Siegfried. But she didn't. Tira's head started to pound as she finally entered Ostrheinsburg Castle. Stopping, it was then that she realized how much her legs burned. They were aching and pounding in distress, and the pain was now overwhelming.

"That bastard..." Tira whispered roughly as she sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall of the castle ruins. "How dare he... How dare he!" She cried, slamming her small fists against the ground in anger and fustration.

Tira touched her wounds moments after, wincing at the burning sensation each time her fingers touched the unopened scars.

"Ugh. All the more reason to hate him." She muttered, her tone leaking with anger. "You deserve the most painful death imaginable..." Tira growled, clenching her fist.

Glaring at the opposite, destroyed wall, Tira then knew she was alone yet again. She had nothing to drive her. And she had nothing and no one to turn to. Then, flashes of her foster family drove themselves into her head.  
She winced and turned her gaze down at the ground.

She remembered everything. Every little detail. And she still does not know what to make of it. Her foster family was slaughtered by her own hands, and did she enjoy it? So many thoughts were swarming in her head that she didn't even notice a girl and a slightly older male come up next to her, weapons raised.

Tira looked up, and then stood up, her Vimana in hand.

"It is you!" The girl cried, two crescent-blades on her arms. She looked ready to strike, and Tira knew that she would put up a good fight, just like before. But she was just too tired, and didn't want to deal with the girl again.

Next to her was a red-headed Korean, his sword also raised, standing in front of the girl.

"Let me handle this Talim. You're hurt and tired." He said to her, flashing her a small smile.

"I'm fine Yun-Seong. Let me handle this!" The now-identifed Talim cried to her taller companion.

"I don't care. You need someone to take a look at those wounds Talim." Yun-seong told her, holding her back from running at Tira.

"But-" Yun-seong had cut her off with a small peck on the lips and then turned to Tira.

"Now watch how a pro does it." He said, grinning back at her and took a step forward to the wounded Tira.

Tira glared at him.

"This little thing is really heart-warming, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. So please move out of my way or I'll kill you both." She said in her rough voice, clenching her fist around her.

"Oh, I'm soo scared." He taunted, smirking at her. Talim looked a little worried, but also a little flushed from the quick kiss earlier.

"Fine. I'll keep you company...until you're destroyed." Tira said, spinning her red and silver ring blade around her arm. At the same time, Yun-seong raised his White Storm to her, making sure that Talim was behind him and safe.

"Talim, if I don't make it out, run." He muttered to her, before charging at Tira. She gaurded herself from the impact of the blade and jumped back, swinging her ring blade violently at the red-head. He jumped back as well, dodgint the hit barely.

Growling, Tira threw the ring blade like a boomerang, making sure that if he dodged it once, he would not dodge it a second time.

Yun-seong gaurded against the first attack, pushing Talim away, and then turned to watch the ring blade swung itself around to return to Tira. He pushed himself to the ground as the blade slammed back into it's owner's hand. Frowning, Tira then ran at him, hitting him across the chest once with the sharp Vimana, and then continued on with a swinging hit where the ring blade was right above her leg while she spun around three times like a ballerina, hitting him each time with the ring blade. (Polonaise Spin)

Jumping back, she jumped back and waited for him to get up. Tira then immediately spun her right leg and her Vimana upwards from the ground at the rising fighter so that he flew up in the air and slammed back down at the ground. (Beakbreak Toss)

"This is absolutely pointless!" Tira said as she watched him.

Getting caught up gaurd when Yun-seong quickly recovered by hitting the ground on his right palm, he kicked her in the chest, making her fly backwards a few feet. She groaned and touched her already-wounded chest and then took her hand from the spot, blood covering it. The blood was not exactly visible through her dark-red clothing, but it was there.

As Tira was busy looking at the blood, Yun-seong charged towards her and spun his sword vigurously horizontally, spinning in a complete circle and hitting her on the stomach. (Burning Ember)

She screamed out and touched the bloody area, before jumping up high into the air and dived downwards towards him, swinging her ring blade out towards him before she landed. (Diving Wing Flap) She landed right in front of him and smirked, winking and spun once, then began to swing the Vimana around in her hand. It slowly took on a fiery exterior before she slammed the sharp, hot areas into Yun-seong's skin. (Hovering Lark)

Yun-seong cried out at the same time as a scream had emitted from Talim. Running over to the fallen and bloody fighter, Talim was practically in tears. She touched his wounds and he hissed in pain. Looking down at the two, she felt an emptiness inside and scoffed.

"A nuisance...such a nuisance. Humph...I don't even feel like killing you." Tira said roughly. Talim then looked up at her, eyes thanking her.

Growling, Tira glared, not wanting to seem like a forgiving person. "But next time, come to me again and I'll cut your heart out, along with his, and feed them to my birds." She threatened. Looking down at Yun-seong, she smirked. "See what you get yourself into? But then again, either way, you would have died eventually. Completely useless." Tira said coldly, before turning away and walking off.

"Follow me and be assured that I'll break you in half." With a simple threat, Tira disappeared deeper into the more secret and secluded areas of the castle ruins, tending to her wounds.

* * *

It had been hours since Siegfried had seen that short, but dangerous young female. He didn't plan on letting her run amuck and planned on destroying her, just as he had done to Soul Caliber and that man Zasalamel.

He then wondered what his father would've said if he were still alive. Looking down at the ground of the Lost Cathedral, he sighed softly and clenched his fist around Requiem. Guilt stung at his heart and he looked out towards the beautiful view.

Shaking his head, Siegfried then turned and walked, making his way out of the Lost Cathedral. Was Soul Edge really gone now? Questions upon questions wanting to be answered piled itself in his mind and he sighed, running his fingers through his long blonde hair. Touching the scar on his right eye, he pondered on where that girl was.

She was most likely at Ostrheinsburg Castle, but he wasn't quite sure. She could be anywhere. From the Eurydice Shrine, where he had fought the woman and mother of two named Sophitia, to the Ling-Sheng Su Temple Ruin, where he had fought against a young woman named Seung-Mina, who had quite the nasty temper.

Either way, he wasn't sure. But Ostrheinsburg Castle was the most likely place for her to hide. He would have to head there immediately, after he tended to some wounds. Sighing, Siegfried made his way through the deep forest, watching for any enemies.

Though his sword was striking down creatures, his mind was busying itself with the young servant of Soul Edge. Just why did she duty herself to that vile thing? She was a beautiful girl, but yet her malevolence made that fact hard for anybody to see. And because of her loyalty to the darkness, she had to be eliminated. And he was going to make sure that he was the only one that would force her to take her last breath.

That was going to be his next objective.

Siegfried was going to now set his mind on destroying the still-loyal servant of Soul Edge.

* * *

/end of chapter.

Well, hoped you guys liked the first chapter. I've only played SCII and SCIII, but not the first one, so if I screw up on some information, you can put it in the reviews. :)

Please, don't flame. Constructive critism is fine, but don't just go all out and flame my story. You know why? Because that's mean.

I'm not really sure when I'll get the next chapter up. But I'll try to make it earlier than two weeks. I'm a busy person, so sorry if you have to wait reeaallyy long for another chapter. :) And, it'll depend on how many reviews I get for this first chapter. Anywho, thanks for reading, and **don't forget to review**!


	2. 2 Don't Tell Me What to Do

Raven Blood

Title: Raven Blood Series: Soul Caliber III (3)  
Genre(s): Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Tira/Siegfried (Minor Taki/Misturugi)

Note: Siegfried will be wearing his regular costume in this story, along with his fist Requiem. Tira, on the other hand, will be wearing her color editted second costume, with her weapon Vimana. This will continue on the majority of the fanfic.

Summary: Tira/Siegfried. During the fight to strengthen Soul Edge, Tira was forced into fighting Siegfried. Having been pushed aside easily, Siegfried then continued onwards, destroying Soul Edge. Surprised and anguished, Tira flees from the Lost Cathedral. Revenge burned in her eyes when she finally realized that her only likeness was destroyed. Tira, the seventeen year-old, ex-Bird of Passage member, was now out for Siegfried's blood. And at the same time, Siegfried seeked to destroy the still-loyal servant of Soul Edge. A depressing tale of a young girl who has no one in her life, and a man who's past still haunts him...

Spoiler: But she then felt the sword moving away from her body, and heard him sheath it. Opening her eyes, Taki looked up at the taller man, wondering what he was intending to do. Eyes wide, she felt Mitsurugi's lips on her own and inhaled sharply.

Chapter Two Don't Tell Me What to Do

--

Siegfried had decided hours earlier that he had best head for Japan to rest up. He didn't need an inn, and could just stay by one of their many rivers. He sighed and walked along the path of the forest.

It was then that he heard the clashing of blades and raised a brow. Curious as to what was going on, he quickened his pace to see what was going on ahead.

After walking the bit that he needed to, he saw a woman clad in ninja armour, and a man that looked much like a sumarai. He wondered if he should watch this odd battle, or if he should walk away and leave them to their business.

Continuing to watch, he saw the ninja, a woman who looked in her late twenties, maybe in her early thirties, spin both of her ninja swords from either side of her, slashing at the man fiercely. (Fan Dance) He got only a bit injured and gaurded from the attack at his left side.

"Your stubborness will only get you killed! Stop this!" The woman cried, blocking from a strong vertical slash from the man's katana.

"And why should I, Taki!" He argued as anger flared in his eyes, gripping his sword tightly around his hand. He then started to attack her vigurously, slashing at every place where she didn't gaurd in time, making sure that he caused scars.

The woman, Taki, cried out in pain, but never let up. She continued to gaurd and occasionally, her swords took a purplish, lightning-like skin, and she struck him harshly across the chest with the sword. (Shadow Slicer Feint: Mekki-Maru)

"Mitsurugi, stop!" Taki screamed as she felt herself pinned against a tree, Mitsurugi's sword at her neck. She was helpless at the moment, but Siegfried sensed no fear from her. She didn't look afraid, nor did she look ready to back down.

"No! I will not stop!" He growled at her, glaring hard and pressed the blade closer up against her neck, creating a slight cut. Taki winced and groaned in slight pain and bit her bottom lip, glaring at the man.

"You stubborn bastard..." She muttered, her eyes growing soft and losing it's glare. She smiled and sighed, looking up at the sky through the treetops.

Closing her eyes, she waited for him to kill her. Like he had done to Setsuka because of her constant pursuing him. Proof that Mitsurugi showed no mercy, even towards females.

But she then felt the sword moving away from her body, and heard him sheath it.

Opening her eyes, Taki looked up at the taller man, wondering what he was intending to do. Eyes wide, she felt Mitsurugi's lips on her own and inhaled sharply.

It was then that Siegfried felt uncomfortable and left immediately and without any evidence of him ever being there. What he had witnessed back there made him uneasy and also, a bit lost. He really had never felt anything for the opposite sex. But he wasn't gay, he knew that much.

The couple back there looked at each other with a fierce lust as well as comfort and tenderness. Siegfried had never felt the same for anyone else. He had never looked at another person the way Taki and Mitsurugi had.

Though, he was sure he wasn't missing on anything big. Woman would only hold him back. Unless it were woman who he wanted to kill.

As Siegfried finally came from out of the forest, he would head to Japan, and then track the young servant down.

--

"Ow! Goddamnit." Tira muttered as she touched one of her larger wounds. There were much more cuts than before, and she would have to wash her clothing if she didn't want it stained forever with blood. She had encountered the same problem with her other outfit, and knew that if she washed the blood out immediately, she could get it out.

Sighing softly, Tira then proceeded to wash her red dress in the stream, sitting on the raft that circled the Ostrheinsburg Castle for the most part.

As she continued to wash the blood out, her feet were playing with the water. She really didn't know what was so fun with it, but she couldn't help but let a smile reach her lips.

Washing the blood out, she squeezed any water from the outfit and layed it aside to dry. At the moment, she was just sitting there in her red undergarments, with her feet in the water and her Vimana at her side.

She was a bit tired and sleepy for the first time in a pretty long time. Frowning, Tira looked down at her reflection and shook her head. Laying down on her back, she looked up at the sky and felt at peace.

Closing her eyes, she planned on getting some well-deserved sleep.

--

Siegfried had finally arrived in Kyoto, Japan later that day, seeking rest and maybe some food. He purchased some buns and headed off to the small river he knew laid at the opposite side of the town.

Sitting down, he looked down at his reflection and brushed some of his hair aside. Maybe it would be a good time to get a haircut...

Shaking his head, Siegfried looked up at the darkening sky and ate one of the buns quickly.

He focused on where he should head off to to find the girl, and felt his eyes drooping slightly from exhaustion. Siegfried had not once let his eyes close for more than a split second ever since he had set out on destroying Soul Edge. Yawning, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched out.

Taking another bun, he took a large bite out of it and closed his eyes. Maybe it was time he got some sleep. He was tired, and his energy was eaten from him and he felt a bit lightheaded.

Siegfried had met that servant many times. He also knew that it was her who had followed him throughout the majority of his quest.

The girl was smart, and deadly as well. She did not give up once when trying to pursue him, and he felt annoyed when she did so.

He had seen the girl in many different outfits before, all of which made him raise a brow. They were all revealing for the most part, and showed that the girl had a figure. Sure, he did not drool and lust after her, but he knew that that kind of beauty wasn't exactly natural. The girl was pure malevolence, and seemed very dependant on killing.

Siegfried then started to sketch out what she had worn for the many times he had encountered her. The first was a green outfit, ripped and torn in so many places. But it was extremely flattering to her body, while her lips and hair were striking as well, painted bright green. A purple slash mark went from the left side of her cheek past her nose a bit, while her eyes were flashing purple, intensified by the green eyeshadow she wore.

The second outfit he saw was the same outfit, but the color of blue, white, and pink. It was ripped in the same exact places, and the outfit was practically identical, but she had dyed her hair red, and changed weapons. Instead of her all-metal ring blade from the first outfit, this one was extremely beautiful. The outer part of the blade was a silvery blue metal, the blades at the ends made to look like wings of an angel. The inner part of the ring blade was made to look like stained glass, colored with almost every single color and bouncing light off of it's colors.

The third outfit was the one he saw her wear earlier that day. It was a red dress that cut just above her mid-thigh, revealing strong and thin legs. She wore matching scarlet red gloves that went up to her upper arm and was covered by the wing sleeve of the dress. The neckline was etched with white fur, and two metal skulls stopped right above her well formed breasts. The servant also wore crimson high-heeled boots that reached up to her mid-thigh, the top of each was covered with lace. She also had proceeded to dying her hair blonde, and switched to a ring blade that was very much like the first one she had, but the blades at the ends were a metallic red and looked machine-like.

All-in-all, she was a very sexy young girl who knew how to flaunt what she had, but also be able to keep it so that she would be able to kill just as easily.

"Beauty at it's deadliest..." Siegfried murmered, and consumed another bun. "Too bad I have to kill her."

--

/end of chapter.

God, I don't know what happened. o.o; Writer's block is pure evil. :( Siigh. Only two chapters and it's already caught up with me...

But anyways, as you can see, I'm trying to portray Tira as a deadly person, not an overly hyperactive girl. Why? Because the way she acts in the game, I really can't see her jumping around in glee every single day and bending herself to anyone's wish. Not even her master's. She seems like an independant female, so I'll portray her as an independant female. Well, she's independant for the most part, anyways.

Siegfried... Blah, I'm trying to make him seem like he doesn't give a damn about the way Tira looks or acts. That he'll continue to try to kill her anyways.

But, yeah. Really sorry for the uberly short chapter guys. :( Again, blame it on the writer's block. Please review though:) 


End file.
